The Christmas with Inuyasha
by fluffyslashy16
Summary: Inu/Kag rated M don't like don't read...kagome wont have sex with her husband, inuyasha, what happeneds when he can't take it anymore...this has nothing but sex...no story line in it...so those who are just looking for just a pure SEX STORY read it


Merry Christmas

By: D.R. Hayden

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or kagome i am just borrowing them for a little bit...this has sex in it dont like dont read...have a great day ^_^

Summary: Inu/Kag M for mature don't like don't read....kagome wont have sex with her husband, inuyasha, what happeneds when he can't take it anymore

* * *

It was a cold winter night when Kagome and her husband Inuyasha where laying down in bed cuddling close to keep warm. They have been married for 2 years now and haven't had sex in a year. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed about it but decided to wait until she wanted to do it again. Kagome wanted to see how long he could wait before he would snap and just fuck her. She didn't want to be mean and wait but she usually would have to do something to make him get excited and then they would have sex. So she wanted to wait and see if he would just do something to start but he never did. Now it is close to Christmas and still no sex. She didn't know that he was about to snap any minute now from the lack of sex.

"Baby, why can't we have sex?" Inuyasha finally asked her after this whole time. Kagome just laughed and snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I never said we couldn't, I just got tired of always having to start the sex every time." Kagome said looking into his eyes and blushes bright red when she felt Inuyasha's boner rub against her.

"Yea, well I am very excited and would love to fuck you all night long and more." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he tightened his grip around her waist and rubbed his boner against her harder.

"I can feel that you are" Kagome said blushing a bit. Inuyasha smiled and pinned her down onto the bed and got on top of her. He began to bit her neck and run his hands down her sides and when he got to the bottom of her red My Chemical Romance shirt and then slowly pulled her shirt over the top of her head and began to kiss her lips hard as her arms where around his neck pulling his body on top of her so that they where completely touching.

"Inuyasha...are we going to do it?...or are you just teasing me?" Kagome asked moaning as he began to undo her bra and grind against her slowly. Kagome began to moan and grind against him and pull his shirt off of him. He pinned her arms down above her head and kissed her lips hard and passionately. As he was kissing her be began to play with her chest and massage them hard. As Kagome began to moan loud Inuyasha stopped kissing her and began to bit her neck hard.

Kagome was feeling so much pleasure that she wanted him right then in there so she pulled his pants down his long legs and began to slowly rub her hand over his boxers but on top of his boner. Inuyasha thrusted his hips toward her hand a few times causing her hand to rub against him harder. Kagome then decided to flip him over and get on top of him. When she got on top of him she began to slowly grind against him and once she felt his member between her legs she decided to grind harder and faster.

"MMMMMMMMMM....baby...go faster." Inuyasha said as he put his hands on her hips and guided her to where it felt good to him. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she moved away from him and pulled his boxers down and threw them across the room. Kagome gave him a seductive smirk and placed her hands on either side of his hips.

"Baby what are you d..." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence, instead he moaned loudly as Kagome began to slowly wrap her hand around his hard member and stroke it slowly. Kagome began to smile and pump him harder and faster while the whole time looking at his face and seeing his reaction.

Then all of a sudden she stopped pumping him and licked the tip of his head. Inuyasha moaned and tried to thrust himself into her mouth. Kagome pushed his hips down harder and then put his whole member into her mouth and began to deep throat him. He moaned and breathed heavily. Kagome smiled and began to wrap her tongue around his member and bob her head up and down at a steady pace.

"Oh...my...gosh...Kago...me...AHHHHHHHHH where did...MMMMMMMMMMMMM....you learn this...AHHHHHHHHH." Inuyasha said as he was moaning and almost screaming her name as she swallowed when she had his whole member completely inside her mouth.

"I'm about to...AHHHHHHHHHHH." Inuyasha tried to worn her but he came forcefully into her mouth. When she pulled back she swallowed all of his cum and had some dripping from her mouth. He looked at her just as she wiped away the cum and then licked it off her fingers.

"You taste good baby." She said as she leaned down and then kissed him roughly on the mouth before she pulled off her panties and then sat on his lap. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his hands on her ass and pulled her until he was positioned at her entrance and then without warning he thrusted into her. She screamed out in pain and pleasure as she felt Inuyasha all the way inside of her.

"I see that...HAH... you wouldn't...HAH...wait." Kagome said trying to catch her breath.

"MMMMMM...oh course not...MMMMMMMMMM...you know me I don't...MMMMMMMMMM...like to wait." Inuyasha said as he was trying to get comfortable and to also not hurt her. Kagome sat up and put her hands on his chest and slowly began to move her hips. Kagome was moaning in pleasure and then started to pick up her pace. Inuyasha put his hands on her hips to help her with her balance and to also to guide her into the direction of pleasure.

"Oh...AHHHHHHHHH...you feel so...MMMMMMMMM...good... AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome practically yelled once he hit a nerve that drove her insane.

Without warning he flipped Kagome over onto her back, Wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust roughly inside of her with his hands on sides of her. Kagome began to moan loudly and match his thrusts.

"AHHHHHHHHH...I'm close...AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as his thrust began to get faster and rougher. After a few more seconds he came inside of her hard and after a second she came. Both of them began to breath heavily and Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome and they began to snuggle close to each other.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you too baby." She said as she kissed him back and then fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY...CHRISTMAS MORNING**

Kagome woke up to the smell of eggs, sausage, biscuits, and pancakes. 'MMMM...something smells good' Kagome thought as she tried to get up but then fell to the floor in pain. Last night had made her soar but she found Inuyasha's draw and put on a pair of his boxers and a bra before walking into the nice hot kitchen to see her husband fixing two plates with 2 eggs, 3 sausages, 2 biscuits, and a pancake on each plate. While smiling she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning baby." Inuyasha said as he turned around and kissed her lips slowly. After pulling away from her he looked at what she was wearing and immediately got hard.

"MMMMMMM...baby you look hot in my boxers." Inuyasha said as he pressed his member against her bottom half and began to grind against her slowly. She began to moan and then got an idea. She pulled away from him and picked up a sausage link and slowly put a little in her mouth and began to suck on it before biting down on it. Inuyasha moaned and then walked over to Kagome, but Kagome ran by him and into their living room laughing.

"So, you want to play do you?" Inuyasha said as he ran after her. They ran around the couch laughing until Kagome slipped on the rug behind the couch and almost fell over it when Inuyasha grabbed her waist and stood behind her so she wouldn't fall. Kagome blushed a dark shade of red when she felt his member press up against her ass.

At fist she thought that it was weird until she slid down him and back onto her feet, she moaned from the friction, and so did he. Then a thought popped into her mind. Without warning she bent back over the couch with her hands on the back of the couch and then thrusted back against his member making it hard again. Inuyasha moaned and automatically thrusted forward against her ass.

"I didn't know you liked it this rough." Inuyasha whispered into her ear and then began to rub her ass.

"Well, you learn something every day." Kagome said smiling and then began to grind her ass into his hardened member.

"Haha well if you want it this way then I won't complain." Inuyasha said as he began to pull down his boxers and then pull down the boxers that Kagome had on.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Inuyasha asked as her bra fell off and he began to roughly play with her breasts.

"MMMMMMMM....baby that feels sooo.....MMMMMMMMM...good." Kagome said as he moved her ass back against him dick.

"That's right baby beg for me to fuck you in the ass." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his dick along her ass.

"MMMMMMMM....please baby fuck me hard" Kagome pleaded as he once again moved her ass against his dick.

"Alright...are you ready?" Inuyasha asked as he positioned himself against her ass. Once Kagome nodded he thrusted inside her hard and fast, and then stopped to let her adjust to the new position. Kagome yelled in pain and laid her head against the couch and breathed heavily.

"Damn that hurt more than what I thought it would...alright move a little bit." Kagome said through deep panting. Grunting from the tightness Inuyasha moved out and then thrusted back in a little faster.

"OHHHHHH...that felt really good...do that again but harder." Kagome moaned out as she picked her head up and threw it back with a loud moan as Inuyasha grabbed her hips, moved out fast and thrusted back in harder.

"MMMMMMMMM...your so tight baby," Inuyasha panted heavily for a minute, "do you like this? Do you want me to go harder and faster?" Inuyasha panted into her ear as he moved out slowly and thrusted back in hard and slow.

"AHHHHHHH...please go faster and harder...fuck me until I can't walk!" Kagome practically screamed at him. Inuyasha smirked and put one of his hands on her breast and squeezed hard not letter go while the other squeezed her hip. He started thrusting harder and faster than before. Kagome's breathing was irregular and Inuyasha began to go a little bit fast and harder and making the couch almost fall over from the hard rocking.

"OHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYY....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Kagome came hard and almost fell onto the couch if Inuyasha wasn't holding her up. A few more thrust laster Inuyasha also came inside her. They both fell down onto the couch.

"Damn that was amazing........we should do that again....I think I should make you waist for sex more often." Kagome said with a week laugh.

"Don't you dare." Inuyasha said in a mean tone but then smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha....now lets open our presents." Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

Author: did you like it....i hope so ^_^...please review and let me know if you liked or hated it....thanks ^_^


End file.
